Keiri: Axel's Sister
by insomniaisgoodforyou
Summary: Keiri stood atop a ledge on the Twlight Town clock tower, bright green eyes emotionless as she looked down at the ground beneath her.


The sky of was a dusky red hue with the setting of the sun. The streets, normally buzzing with activity, were now empty. Houses glowed with the bright lights of lamps, tv's, computers, and nightlights switching on. The inhabitants of the town were settling down, drifting on the gentle waves of sleep to bask in the embrace of their fantasies, their memories fading into their dreams and oblivion. The shadows of the night embraced the people and animals alike, welcoming them into the warm caress of the abyss. The mansion on the outskirts of town looked especially formidable as the shadows from the trees fell upon it, it's gate creaking almost silently in the slight breeze. The town's clock tower loomed above everything, giving the impression of a gaurdian to the people. Although, this night, it gave one person the feeling of a countdown till their death.

Keiri stood atop a ledge on the Twlight Town clock tower, bright green eyes emotionless as she looked down at the ground beneath her. She was a small seven-year-old with bright green eyes, red hair that was spiked straight back naturally, and had two small triangle shaped markings beneath her eyed. She wore a baggy black shirt with a flaming paw print on the back of it, a pair of black shorts, shoes that looked more like an animals paw, and a hat on her head that made her seem like she had fox ears. In one small hand the hand of a small stuffed fox.

She had heard her parents talk of her older brother once. He had ran away from home, and had never returned. She had always wanted a brother or sister. Her parents had always treated her like shit. All she wanted now was to find someone to care or to find an escape from it all. She wanted her life to end. At her thoughts, what seemed like millions of heartless seeped up through the shadows of the street below her. They stared at her with thousands upon thousands of golden eyes, just waiting to welcome her with the forgiving clutches of death, of the enticement of forgiveness from the sin she must have commited to make her parents hate her like they did.

She almost smiled at that thought, but stopped herself in time to see the heartless open up a path for someone. She followed the movements of the figure walking out of the portal made of darkness as they strode down the path the heartless had made. The figure stopped in the middle of them and took off their hood. Keiri's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness as she gazed down at her onii-chan. Axel looked up at her with soft poison apple green eyes and held open his arms wide, smiling.

Keiri wiped away her tears, only to find that her onii-chan wasn't there. She sniffed then smiled sardonically.

_**"Guess my mind was playing games with me."**_

Still smiling, Keiri stepped to the ledge. She looked up at the moon.

_**"Well, onii-chan, it seems as if I'll finally meet you soon."**_

And with thatsaid, she turned around, staring straight at the clock tower which now read 11:59. She counted down the seconds in her head. As the clock stuck midnight she fell over the edge, the wind whipping her clothes around her thin body, stuffed fox still clutched tightly in her hand. As she fell, several thoughts ran through her mind.

_**I wonder if anyone will mis me. I don't thnk they would though. Why should they care? It's all their fault anyways. Why would anyone miss me? Maybe I'll see onii-chan in death.**_

She felt the harsh impact of the concrete against her back as she slammed against it. She instantly coughed up blood as all the air in her body left her. The last thing she saw before the heartless descended upon her dying body was the image of the red-haired, green-eyed man that looked like he could be her mirror image walking slowly through the heartless to her. She held out her hand to the strange man weakly as her vision blackened.

_**"Onii-chan..."**_

**_  
_**Ash: Wow.

Chaos: Tell me about it. You actuallt finished a story!

Ash: Shut up you! ((hits Chaos with a paper fan)) Anyways, I don't own these characters. This is a story made for a friend of mine named Kat, who is Keiri's creator. Ask Kat to use Keiri, not me. Or ask me, then I'll ask Kat fo you. Anyways, Twilight Town, Axel, and the Heartless are owned by the people who made Kingdom Hearts.

Axel: So, does this mean I can go now?

Ash: Yes. You can go now Axel. And take Chaos and the Heartless with you please.

Axel: Finally! Anyways, Ash needs reveiws people, so help keep her happy with your support. ((runs off))


End file.
